Duelo en Negro
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Bellatrix tiene una única cosa en mente esta noche. Va a limpiar y podar su árbol familiar. No dudara en hacer lo que debe para eliminar las ramas pestilentes y moribundas que amenazan con destruir su linaje. Y ahora tiene dos objetivos a mano para empezar.


La respiración se agita, su corazón late con fuerza y su sangre bulle por sus venas en una segunda juventud. La risa escapa de sus labios y todos a su alrededor se paran una milésima de segundo para mirarla. Luz verde, roja y azul. El polvo se disipa con la misma rapidez con la que lo crean. La oscuridad lo cubre todo y solo la luz del pórtico logra atravesarla. Camina con su porte por las escaleras. Se siente una diosa, es una diosa. La diosa de la justicia. Y tenía el ojo encima de su primera víctima. La deshonra de su familia lucha con la esperanza y el júbilo de un infante. Siempre fue un engreído adolescente y ahora comprueba que media vida en prisión no le ha hecho madurar.

La verdad es que poco le importa, pueril o maduro, va a disfrutar igual con lo que va a hacer. La varita vibra y su cálido tacto le demuestra cuán placentero es el momento. Todo está a favor para su venganza. La familia será restaurada y la sangre será purgada. La mancha no volverá a mancillar el linaje ancestral de su casa. Sirius Black va a encontrar su final a manos de su prima. Bellatrix vuelve a reír entre dientes al comprobar cómo su primo disfruta de sus últimos momentos y no es capaz de ni de imaginar quien le está apuntando ahora con una varita.

Un borrón en el rabillo del ojo y tiene que hacer uso de toda su agilidad. El rayó rojo vibra contra su oreja mientras se aleja para desaparecer en una pared lejana. Levanta el escudo a tiempo de que otros tres hechizos sean bloqueados. No puede dejar de sonreír al ver quién es su atacante. La fortuna le sonreía esta noche, el retraso de la muerte de su primo era recompensado. Su sobrina la miraba con furia. Amaba esas miradas casi tanto como las de impotencia. Vio el fuego en sus ojos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Su hermana aprendería que nunca debió abandonarla, ni a ella ni a Narcissa. Y lo aprendería de la forma más perpetua. Borraría del árbol a Nymphadora Tonks. Al fin y al cabo no era más que una sucia mestiza, no merecía ni el aire que respiraba. Mucho menos la varita que portaba.

— ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Mi amada sobrina, Nymphadora. — Saludó con una risa artificial.

— No. Me. Llames. ¡Nymphadora! — Rugió Tonks lanzando un hechizo blanco que estalló en el escudo de Bellatrix lanzando a ambas varios metros en el aire. Tonks pudo oir claramente las carcajadas de su tía. Un escalofrió le subió por la espalda.

— Me gustan los juegos.

Bellatrix cayó con gracia y tuvo tiempo de sobra para matar a su sobrina mientras esta se levantaba del suelo, pero no tendría la diversión que merecía. Además, Nymphadora era familia, merecía un trato mucho más… Íntimo. Se acercó lentamente a ella. Su porte y su forma de andar habrían embelesado a muchos hombres en sus tiempos pero ahora solo contrastaban con su rostro demacrado por una locura sin límite que aun así seguía mostrando la belleza que poseía en otro tiempo.

Tonks se levantó rápidamente lanzando hechizos por doquier hasta que localizó a Bellatrix. Su juventud y nerviosismo le estaba jugando en contra. Bellatrix dominaba aquella situación y ambas lo sabían. Pero se comería la varita antes de perder aquel duelo. Corrió hacia su tía esquivando los hechizos que le lanzaba una desganada Bellatrix. Apenas tres metros las separaban cuando Nymphadora comenzó a contraatacar con todo lo que podía. El aire se sobrecalentó a su alrededor y la piel se erizó a causa de la estática. A su alrededor veían mortifagos luchando contra la Orden del Fénix. Alastor combatía contra tres mortifagos a la vez. Nymphadora torció el gesto y aumentó la agresividad de sus ataques. Su maestro, el hombre que había permanecido un año encerrado en un baúl, estaba venciendo a tres poderosos Mortifagos. No iba a ser menos ella.

Era tan aburrido para Bellatrix aquel combate. Preveía los movimientos de su sobrina sin ninguna dificultad. Conocía demasiado bien los caminos de la ira y la furia. Tonks no tenía nada que hacer, si no la había matado ya era por alargar el momento pero se estaba convirtiendo en algo tedioso esquivar todos sus hechizos. Un último hechizo la golpeo en el pecho. Estaba tan ensimismada que no vio venir aquel golpe, por suerte no era mortal y parecía que había atravesado el escudo mágico, por lo que estaba bastante debilitado.

Cerró los ojos un segundo para recobrar el aliento, sonrió con sadismo. La había enfurecido, eso le gustaba. Iba a disfrutar por fin. Miró fijamente a Tonks y vio como retrocedía inconscientemente. No iba a servirle de nada. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más al ver como Tonks volvía a avanzar con determinación. Se quedó una frente a la otra a escasos centímetros. Ninguna se atrevía a romper el contacto visual. Ni siquiera movían un musculo. Lentamente Bellatrix desenfundo un fino y afilado cuchillo de plata que resplandeció con la fría luz del pórtico. El silbido del metal siendo desenvainado alerto a Tonks a tiempo para que fuera su ropa y no su piel la que recibiera la estocada.

Bellatrix se movía con la velocidad del rayo y la agilidad de una serpiente. Su mano no era sino un borrón terminado en plata que se agitaba en el aire con tremenda precisión. La edad fue lo único que salvó a Tonks. Más de una década en Azkaban habían vuelto más lentos los movimientos de Bellatrix y eso era lo único que estaba logrando que Tonks siguiera viva. Notó la sangre surgir en toda la extensión de su cuerpo. No sabía donde empezaba un corte y terminaba otro. El dolor lacerante que provocaba el cuchillo al rebanar su piel la desconcertaba. La volvía torpe. Al final solo le quedo una opción que pesaría sobre su conciencia. Apuntó al suelo entre ellas y gritó el hechizo más potente que conocía.

Las gradas estallaron sepultando a Nymphadora y lanzando a Bellatrix. Ambas se salvaron de su encuentro pero ahora Tonks no era más que un peón bloqueado. Había perdido el duelo y de no ser por la suerte, las rocas habrían cobrado un precio mayor. A varios metros de distancia, Bellatrix tosía con furia mientras caminaba hacia los escombros. Gritó colérica cuando vio que su sobrina no estaba por ninguna parte. Pateó la montaña de rocas mientras lanzaba hechizos contra estas. Entonces escucho un grito de júbilo que la hizo sonreír de nuevo.

— ¡Bien hecho, James!

Bellatrix miró a su primo, allí junto a Potter. A sus pies, postrado como un mísero sangre-sucia, el inútil del marido de su hermana. Lucius había perdido, no era una novedad. Era de una gran familia pero su fuerza residía en su pérfida lengua y no en su diestra mano. Negó con la cabeza por la cruz que tenía que aguantar su hermana. Al menos Rodolphus era un gran duelista y disfrutaba tanto como ella del dolor. Se mordió fuertemente el labio ante el recuerdo de su último momento de intimidad con los gritos de los traidores como su música particular.

Tendría que repetirlo, pero ahora se le mostraba una oportunidad de redimir el fallo de no acabar con su sobrina. Su primer objetivo ahora estaba totalmente indefenso y pronto formaría parte de alguna fosa común para fracasados. Apretó fuertemente la varita y apunto al pecho de Sirius. Seguía sonriendo y felicitando al inútil de Potter. Luego acabaría con él y se ganaría el favor de su señor.

Esa sonrisa le trajo recuerdos olvidados. Sirius ayudándola a levantarse tras caerse en el barro. Narcissa y Andromeda persiguiéndole por toda la casa. Ella misma sintiendo las cosquillas de Sirius el día de navidad, recordaba como aquel ingrato la atacaba con cosquillas para que revelase lo que había en las cajas de los regalos. Cientos de momentos, juegos de niños que fueron desvaneciéndose a medida que crecían. A medida que tomaban diferentes caminos en la vida. El destino les había unido de niños para separarlos en la adultez.

Pero aquellos recuerdos no harían que le temblase la mano. Solo hacían más fuerte la determinación. Aquella mancha familiar iba a desaparecer. Había jugado con ella y sus hermanas para luego traicionarlas. No iba a permitir que el dolor que sintió Narcissa quedara impune. Además de que causaría un exquisito y excitante dolor en Potter.

— Avada Kedavra.


End file.
